


The Bullet

by peacethekitty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacethekitty/pseuds/peacethekitty
Summary: Soothing was her tender body and fascinating scent. For the moment he forgot about the gloomy leaden sky of Berlin above them. Set in Germany during WWll. Royai AU





	1. Chapter 1

暧昧的黄光透过吧台上方悬挂的一排高脚杯打在男子脸上。冰块在琥珀色的威士忌浮沉，与杯壁碰出清脆的声响，淹没在莺莺燕燕的说笑声中。男子拿起杯子，仰起头，琥珀色的液体渐渐收束成一线，流入他的喉咙里；他的喉结微微颤动。

陪酒女郎趴在他的肩上，甜甜地说：“罗伊先生，您好久没来了。”

德意志陆军上校罗伊•玛斯坦伸手撩了撩女郎的秀发：“蕾妮，你今晚真漂亮。”

“您也是一如既往的英俊。”她伸手揽住他的肩，在他的耳边吹气，“今天多留一会儿，好不好？我好想你。”

他眯起眼，温和地笑：“蕾妮，我从不在外面留宿。”

“别生气嘛……”

“你怎么听出我生气了？小姐。”他悠哉地旋转起手中冰冷的杯子，另一只手从蕾妮的头发间滑向她的下鄂，来回轻抚。蕾妮的耳朵红了。

他的手忽然停住了；隔着杯子，他看见了一双火水晶般的眼睛。

金发红眼的女孩走上前来：“先生，您需要换杯吗？”

“不需要，谢谢你。”他放下酒杯，手从蕾妮那里抽回，单手撑在吧台上，单手支着下巴，“但我需要一位美丽的小姐陪我喝一杯。”

那女孩睁大了眼，眼神由诧异转为惶恐。他扬起眉毛，冲着吧台内侧的“圣诞夫人”投去询问的目光。

圣诞夫人凑近他耳旁：“这孩子是我远方亲戚新介绍来的，她父亲不久前去世了，才在这里工作没几天。”

“原来如此。”他笑眯眯地看着僵立在原地的女孩，用杯子冲着她一点，“小姐，我不勉强你，但不妨给你个忠告——既然选择了这份工作，就要有点觉悟，不是吗？”

他转头点了一杯柠檬淡啤递给女孩。女孩接过后，他便转头看着吧台，从怀里摸出了香烟。辛辣的烟雾在指间暗红色的火星上升起，缭绕在他的口鼻间。

出乎他的意料，女孩坐在了他身边。

他挑了挑眉，女孩不卑不亢地看着他：“我不想你认为我是个不敬业的人。”

他将没抽几口的香烟丢入只剩一杯底的酒中，重新点了一杯红酒：“那你应该叫我罗伊先生。”

“罗伊先生。”女孩勉强地一笑，推着吧台上的酒杯在他的杯子边轻轻一碰，“谢谢您的款待。”

她的头发不像其他陪酒女一样明显经过精心打理，细软浓密的金发边缘剪得参差毛躁，让人想到乍了毛的小兽。逆着光可以看见她脸上细细的绒毛和五官立体的轮廓，那双眼睛像高脚杯壁上残留的葡萄酒珠，折射着耀眼的光。

她身上的香气很特别：冷冽而清爽，像美酒中的冰块，又像花丛中的刀刃。

他不知不觉就盯着她看了好久，直到她面色微红，轻声提醒他杯里的冰块快化了。

他摇了摇头，脸上绽开笑容，骤然缩短了他们之间的距离：“你叫什么名字？”

“莉莎，先生。”

“莉莎……”他慢慢地念出这个名字，尾音低沉，带着似有若无的缱绻，“你知道我是什么人吧？”

“知道，您是这里的常客，在我们中间很有名。”

“那我的名声怎么样，你知道吗？”

她微微偏移了眼神：“都说您很绅士，先生。”

他大笑起来，伸手搭在她的腿上：“这种意味的绅士吗，莉莎？”

她的脸腾地一下烧红了，映衬着她红色的双眼，分外美艳：“罗伊先生，您……”

“难道没有别的人跟你提过这样的要求吗？那可真是没眼光。你如此美丽，更别说还是标准的日耳曼人。”

莉莎微微挣动了几下，嗫嚅了几句。他品味着她脸上的表情，极力压抑着胸膛里的笑声。

“您出多少钱？”她抬起头，直直地看着他，一鼓作气地说下去，“罗伊先生，我没什么经验，也不怎么灵光，但我现在只是个孤女，我很缺钱……我会尽力讨您的欢心的。”

罗伊吞咽了一下。太可爱了，他想，这种怕得要死又倔强到底的眼神，出现在梦幻般的红色双眸里……

十分钟后，他拉着她的手，被门外凉凉的夜色扑了一脸。

“我不在外留宿，也不带女人回家…… 你明白吗？”他低头看着女孩。

“嗯。”她挽着他的手臂，迟疑着冲着他露出浅浅的笑。

真该死，他想。他之前明明喜欢风月场中能跟他有来有回的女人；怎么会隐隐有为一个青涩而坦然的小姑娘神魂颠倒的趋势？

他拉开车门，她安静地坐在了后排。他一路开着车到了偏僻的巷子里，四顾无人，走下车，钻进了后座。

周遭唯一的光源只剩下车里微弱的灯光，发动机在黑夜里低沉地轰鸣。他摘下手套，双手扶上她的脸颊，瞳孔扩大：“莉莎，请不要勉强。”

“不，不会。”莉莎咬着嘴唇，“这是一场双方自愿的交易，罗伊先生。”

他不再忍耐，直接吮住了她的嘴唇，那柔软的触感令他心里一悸。她笨拙地舔开他的嘴唇，舌头却只在他的双唇间徘徊。于是他不客气地用舌头撬开她的牙齿，掠夺她口腔里的每一寸角落。

他正吻得意乱神迷，她却推开了他，憋得脸红，用手擦了擦嘴边，轻轻地喘气。

他笑着放过了她的嘴唇，从她的耳朵一路往下舔到锁骨；一只手绕到背后，分开了裙子的搭扣。莉莎把手伸进了他的外套，隔着衬衫搂住他的腰，顺势解开了他的皮带。

罗伊•玛斯坦抖了一下，连忙摁住她的手，微微喘息：“莉莎，你，你是真没经验吗？这么直接？”

莉莎登时面红耳赤，把脸埋在他的胸前，看样子是不打算再抬起来了。罗伊脱下外套，想剥下她的裙子，却发现她整个人都紧紧贴在了自己身上。

“莉莎？”车内空间本就狭小，他一时间连手都有些伸展不开，咬了咬她的耳朵，“我对女人一向很温柔，可你要再这样，我会忍不住粗暴的。”

莉莎还是紧紧揪着他的衬衫。

罗伊烧得全身上火，却对她毫无办法，便撩开她的裙摆，在她的大腿根处逡巡。莉莎像猫一样短促地呜咽了一声，撩得他眼睛都要红了——他强行把她推开，单手托住她的头把她按倒在车座上。莉莎别过脸去，手却放在了自己肩上，开始往下褪裙子。

他明白过来：”看着我的脸会害羞吗，莉莎？”

她默认了；他嗤笑一声，引导她翻过身去，总算把她上半身从裙子里解放出来，抚摸着她光洁的背：“那就换个姿势。”

他揉捏着她胸前的柔软，指尖逗弄着两点珍珠，感受它们慢慢坚硬挺立。虽然看不见她的表情，但仍忍不住揶揄：“一般来说，女性比男性更喜欢亲吻，爱抚一类的前戏，所以要享受的话，记得别太着急，嗯？听我的命令就好。”

他把脸埋在她的肩窝里，贪婪地嗅着她的香气，全身的细胞为之叫嚣。双手滑过她平坦的腹部，把她的裙子推到了膝盖处。从肩到臀的曲线流畅妖娆，足以让任何一个男人起兴——虽说承诺要慢点，然而下半身已经挺得发涨了。

罗伊深吸了口气，然而车内燥热的空气对此时的他并无帮助。他这才发觉自己的额头上已是一层密匝匝的汗，便捋开了衬衫的纽扣，将它甩在一边。他随即隔着衬裤揉捻起莉莎的花蒂，另一只手描摹着她腿部的曲线，细腻紧致的触感让他难耐地夹了夹双腿。

借着昏暗的光，他满意地发现她的身上泛起了粉红色，指尖也沾染上了粘腻的液体。莉莎将裙子彻底蹬掉，趴在车座上，小腿翘起夹住他的的腰。

吻骤雨般落在了莉莎的背上，舌尖在白皙的皮肤上滑雪般从肩膀俯冲向股间。但罗伊的背已经抵在了车门上，只得悻悻作罢，无法满足的欲望驱使他扯掉了莉莎的衬裤，顺便也把自己脱得一丝不挂。

他每一寸肌肤都牢牢地粘着她。软香的肉体让他感到慰藉，让他忘却了自己身处柏林铅灰色的阴沉天空下。他的下体抵在花径的入口，嗓音低沉而沙哑：“现在可以吗？”

莉莎回头闭着眼似是索吻，嘴唇却嗑到了他的鼻子。他舔着她的眼皮，缓慢地将自己推入。莉莎紧咬的嘴边漏出细小的呻吟，在静谧的夜晚里像火花一样点燃了他的情欲。

等到她逐渐适应，花径愈发湿润，他的情欲便一路纵火，烧进她身体深处。肉体同步律动，快感像波浪一样冲向四肢百骸，让他忘却了技巧与理智，只是一心一意地探索她，聆听她断续的喘息与呻吟。他们的汗水滴落，混合，蒸腾，又在车窗上凝结成一片白雾。

他逐渐感到自己正在向巅峰爬升，进入变得更加猛烈，以至于保护着她头部的手狠狠磕在了车门上。他“嘶”了一声，莉莎双手将他的手从额头上拉下来，吻住了他的手心。他想将她的脸扳过来，她却又死活不依——她就是这样，生涩，腼腆，却让人疯狂。

“请继续，罗伊先生。”她哑哑地喊他的名字，将黏在脸上的头发归拢在耳后，身体向他靠近。

于是他再没有停顿动作，直到他们一起攀上巅峰，又被激情劫持着漂流而下——情欲之火的余烬在每一个细胞里噼啪作响，让人战栗又瘫软。

深夜，轿车再次停在了“圣诞夫人”的酒吧前。罗伊下车为陪酒女郎打开车门，将纸钞塞进了她的小提包中。莉莎面色仍带潮红，彬彬有礼地道了晚安，在路边看着男人理了理领口的褶皱，调整了围巾和手套，头也不回地返回车内，被路灯一帧一帧地追随着，最终隐没在夜色中。


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊•玛斯坦推开酒吧的门，将白色手套摘下塞进风衣的口袋。好几个女孩冲他挥了挥手，他点头微笑一一回应。

蕾妮走上前来，冲他眨眼：“罗伊先生，这么晚了还来？”

“今天加班太累了。”他愁眉苦脸地倚在吧台上，“来这里心情才能放松一些。抱歉啊，本来上次说好了给大家带点花，结果根本没时间。”

“好意我心领了，罗伊先生。别不开心啦，莉莎在楼上，我叫她来陪你吧。”

他挠了挠头，笑道：“那麻烦你。”

他点了杯黑啤，指腹抹开杯壁的水珠，映出自己若有所思的脸。虽说总是叫一个女人陪自己显得有些蠢，他暗忖，但也换来了偶尔这样独自饮酒的一时片刻。

但这“片刻”似乎有些长了。他蹙起眉，等不到蕾妮或是圣诞夫人，更别说他最近魂牵梦萦的女人。

他放下杯盏，往楼上走去。酒吧的二楼封闭狭小，有几张较大的长木桌，往往拥挤着结伴聚会的酒鬼，他向来是不去的。对任何一个足够警惕的人来说，那种空间都过于危险。

转过楼梯，他一眼便看见了挨在桌子边缘的莉莎局促不安的眼神。视线往下，她旁边的男子勾着莉莎纤细的腰，借着酒意把她往自己身侧带。莉莎的脸都快跟他贴上了。

他认出男人是柏林著名的军火商奥斯卡•费尔德。

“玛斯坦上校！”由于以前商议军火供应时有过一面之缘，费尔德也认出了这位国防军中年轻有为的将领，行了纳粹礼。

他回了礼，单手扣住莉莎的手腕，不动声色地把她带到了自己身后：“费尔德先生，居然在这里碰见了。”

费尔德讪笑：“我不止一次在这里碰见军部的熟面孔了。能请上校喝一杯吗？”

“不了。”

费尔德看见玛斯坦的举动，心下明白了三分，不再坚持：“那请尽情享受夜晚吧。”

罗伊生硬地点点头，没有理会一旁的蕾妮酸溜溜的眼光，瞥了一眼费尔德旁边胸前绣着六芒星的女孩，冷冷说道：“费尔德先生，提醒您一句，最好不要让人看到您宠爱一只犹太老鼠。”

“她？”费尔德推搡了一下女孩的头，“她只不过是在我家帮佣而已，看在她父亲的份上——她父亲很会算账，还帮我管着别的犹太工人。您知道，阴沟里的老鼠需要领头的硕鼠才会听话。”

罗伊•玛斯坦不置可否地转身离去，费尔德带着醉意与谄媚的笑脸随之阴沉下来，语气里透着厌恶：“真不敢相信这个乳臭未干的小子就是华沙屠夫。”

“费尔德先生，您说什么？”蕾妮问。

“没什么。”

 

 

“这么晚了，我还以为您今天不会来了。”他下楼时走得太快，莉莎被他拽得踉跄了几步，小声地解释。

“如果他不是我认识的人，我刚才会叫你闪开，然后一拳揍在他脸上。”他猛地刹住脚步。

“您可千万别这样，罗伊先生。”

他好不容易压制的怒火噌得一下复燃：“你不高兴？”

“战时生活不易，罗伊先生。就连圣诞夫人最近都弄不到真正的黄油，只能用植脂替代。”莉莎摇摇头，“在元首带领德意志重现荣光之前，我不会嫌工作太少。”

“你很有胆量。”他不怒反笑，“你没听过酒吧以外的人是怎么说我的？特别是听说过波兰闪电战的人？”

“那个与我无关，罗伊先生。对我来说，您只是个客人，还是个工作场所极不舒服的客人。”

“……”他被噎得张口结舌，不禁怀疑自己是鬼迷心窍，才会找上这么一个棘手的女人。他大步往楼下走，却忘了他手里还牵着她，随即听见身后莉莎的惊呼，下意识地转过身来，将她接了个满怀。他手指死死勾住楼梯扶手，堪堪维持住身体平衡，避免了他们双双向后直接摔下去。

虽然他们已有过数次肌肤之亲，但这样突如其来的拥抱依然像烈酒入喉一样让人沸腾。莉莎挣扎着想要站直，他却将手在她身后交叉，消灭了他们之间的缝隙，把头埋在她的肩窝里深深地呼吸。

莉莎环住他的肩，小幅度扭动着：“罗伊先生，会有人路过的，您不去楼下喝酒吗？”

无名怒火和对她身体的眷恋淹没了他；他把她抵到墙上，一口咬住她的颈边，手从腰上滑到她的腿根，轻轻拨弄起来——他准确地知道她的敏感点。

她倒抽了口气，想把他推远一些，他却依然不依不饶，甚至开始摸索她裙摆的边缘。

“求您了，别这样。”她颤声哀求。

他愣住了，松开了臂弯。即使有时她在车上窝得很不舒服，有时他动作太急弄疼了她，莉莎也从没有跟他说过一个“求”字。他想象不出她服软的模样。

“对不起。”他吻了吻她的眉心，“我们下楼吧。”

他伸出手臂，给她挽着，在酒吧前台付了帐，在笔记本上记好后，便径直走出门外。莉莎走到车后座的门边，他却拉开了副驾驶的门：“请。”

莉莎歪了歪头，却没发表疑问，沉默地坐进了车。他戴上手套，启动了汽车，打开了车前灯，却迟迟没有踩下油门。

“您不舒服吗？”

“下次我能不能一进门就看到你，甚至是你主动扑进我的怀里呢，莉莎？”

“罗伊先生，我会记下您这个要求的。”她的声音还是那样柔和，带着职业性的礼貌从容。

罗伊眼中的薄怒慢慢转成了无奈的淡笑，长吁了口气，汽车平稳地驶上街道，最终停在了莉莎从未见过的高档街区。

“下车吧。”他将车停在一栋房屋的院子内，回头催促着她：“这是我家。”

罗伊吩咐管家开门，没有看见莉莎眼底转瞬即逝的狂喜。

房门打开后，莉莎将外衣挂好，打量了几眼比她想象中朴素简洁得多的房间，便目不斜视地跟随罗伊到了楼上的主卧。

罗伊直到进了卧室才取下手套，转头便带上了房门，抱着她倒在了床上。

“这回你应该觉得舒适了吧，莉莎？”

“谢谢您，我受宠若惊。”

罗伊定定地看着他，调整了姿势，将她牢牢压在了身下：“以后不要再说’您’或者’先生’。”

“唔，罗伊？”她被压得太紧，呼吸变得急促，“罗伊……”

他顿时舍不得堵住她的嘴，于是转而进攻她的耳朵，舌尖拨弄着她紫色的圆珠耳环。莉莎糯糯地“嗯”了一声，手指伸入他的黑发，将柔滑潮湿的发丝绕在自己的指尖。

或许是因为已经有了些默契，又或许是因为有足够的空间，他们彼此拥吻，爱抚，在床上翻滚过几次后，身上的布料便已经纷纷落到了床边。不知不觉间，莉莎被他逼到了床头，罗伊用羊毛围巾把她的手扎在一起，举过她的头顶，侧着头吻了上去。津液汇流在一起，舌尖相绞时熟悉的酥麻绵柔让莉莎如同初吻般满脸通红。

作为军官，罗伊的手上生着厚茧，摩挲在她的肌肤上，轻微的痛感总会伴随着痒产生，仿佛通了微弱的电流。莉莎闭上眼，却更清晰地意识到了身体的反应：鼓膜跳动，下腹发胀，每一寸肌肤都在他的双手离去后像被打开开关一样冒出渴慕的热气。而双手被缚无法回应，手腕被围巾蜇得麻麻痒痒，又让她的心更进一步地空虚下去。

他捏住她的鼻子，逼她张口呼吸：“你怎么又闭眼了？”

莉莎喘着气，茫然地眨了眨眼。他的脸藏在刘海的阴影下，连眼神都被遮蔽：“怎么了……”

话音未落，他便进入了她的身体。莉莎痛呼一声，往床头缩得几乎要坐直上身。他通常会耐心地挑起她的欲望，引导她跟随自己的节奏，而不是这般粗鲁的发泄。

铁制的床脚晃动着，连带木地板发出吱呀的声响。不知是因为疼痛还是激情，莉莎的眼角沁出了泪珠，身体里也分泌出保护的液体。

过了一会儿，他停下了律动，解开了围巾：“你不会自己挣开吗？我又绑得不紧。”

她哑口无言，不知如何应对他突如其来的无礼，只觉得他停留在他体内的分身依然烫得灼人，难耐地夹紧了双腿。他神色一荡，毫无预兆地滑过她内壁的褶皱，再度入侵她的最深处。她的呻吟声顿时割开了夜晚的空气，红色的双眸如水泽晕霭，星辰破碎。  
莉莎慌乱地摸过他胸腹紧致的肌肉和大大小小的伤痕，最后绕到他身后，指甲轻轻地挠着他的背，似是迎合又似是抗拒，但更像是在情欲中溺水的人伸手去抓握稻草，却逐渐被他危险的硝烟味的气息没顶。

她不知道热恋的情侣交合是否会有别样的感受；但他确实一次次打开了她的门户，绑着她沉入非理智的快感中。

激情退潮后，汗水在皮肤上缓慢冷却。她小心地蹭着床单，试图缓解腿间的粘腻感。他从背后贴住她，磁性的嗓音里犹带高潮的余韵：“莉莎……有时候我会觉得不上前抱着你，亲你，或许你就会在我眼前，然后十年二十年就这么过去。”

“罗伊，”她转过身来，抱住他埋在自己胸前的头，下巴蹭着男人黑色的碎发，“你真的那么介意我陪别的客人？哪怕仅仅是陪酒？”

罗伊僵了一下，用牙齿磨起了她的乳尖，代替了回答。她疼得瑟缩了一下。

“可是，”她挑起嘴角，“这个年龄仍不成家，纵情于声色的你，为什么要介意这些？”

罗伊终于抬起头来，黑色的眼睛像是不见底的深渊：“因为我渴望你。莉莎，理由有时候是很简单的。”

然后他们心照不宣地再次滚在了一起。卧室的窗帘被一阵晚风吹起，猎猎作响，卷得清冷的月光在床上狂乱地舞蹈，配合着交缠的四肢。呼吸、耳语、肌肤、骨肉，都因为彼此嵌合的需求化成了水，混合在一起汩汩流动。

莉莎的意识坠进了白茫茫的无垠的空间，只剩下本能支配着身体：一个念头却渐渐从虚无中浮起，让她的内脏痉挛起来。

原来他也是孤独的。


	3. Chapter 3

莉莎将湿漉漉的金发拨到一侧的肩膀，用白色的毛巾裹着擦拭，从水雾迷漫的浴室中走出来。

罗伊听到了动静，从卧室里的书案上抬起头来，微微一笑。他的肩头也搭着毛巾，身上还穿着浴袍，手上捧着一本名为《天体运动者》*的杂志。

莉莎暗自腹诽，这本罗伊每期订阅的杂志名字看上去正经，实际却以内页的大尺度色情图片著称。

“还不出发去军部吗？”莉莎打了个小小的呵欠，抬手遮挡窗外透进的晨光。

“其实是今天起得太早，还吵醒了你，抱歉。”罗伊把杂志合上，收进了桌子上的箱形包中。

“没事的罗伊。”在罗伊合起杂志的一瞬间，她看见杂志中间夹着罗伊随身携带的黑色笔记本。

裸着身体，莉莎从地上捡起两人昨晚扔下的衣服收在一边，打开了衣柜。罗伊几次将她带回家后，她便索性留下了几套换洗的衣物。

她刚套上内衣和紧身的黑色线衫，便听见一串音符在空气中激起涟漪。原来是罗伊将唱片放上了留声机。

琴音悠扬明快，渐渐转为绵长抒情，在一段旋律收尾渺不可闻之际，明快的复调又毫无预兆地粉墨登场。

“舒曼的《大卫同盟舞曲》？”

“是的，拥有’约瑟比乌斯’和’弗罗列斯坦’两种人格的作曲家啊。”罗伊走到她身后，轻声念起《舞曲》的其中一段序言：

每时每刻

拥有着喜悦和爱

在深爱中保持虔诚

悲伤亦是情愿

她通过窗户上的倒影看进他似喜似悲的眼睛，一时没有说话，心在乐声之中载沉载浮。

“莉莎，你会跳舞吗？”

她转过身来：“我没来得及学过。”

“喔，没关系，我教你最简单的吧。”他朝她抬了抬下巴，“把左手放在我肩上。”

莉莎照做了。他左手放在她肩胛骨下，右手与她的右手相握：“左脚往前伸一步。然后右脚向右上方划四分之一圆。左脚再与右脚并拢。嗯，很好。”

她依样走了一次，低头观察自己的脚步。

他伸手托起她的下巴：“别低头，看着你的舞伴。不停地重复就可以了，步幅，方向，都可以根据感觉调整。不用担心出错，我可以配合你。”

于是莉莎便迟疑地迈出第一步。几次磕绊后，她逐渐松弛下来，跳得越发轻快，在地板上踏出快节奏的鼓点。他们像一双鱼，从窗边游到门边，从墙角曳到墙角；他毫无预警地松开了左手，而她愣了一瞬便展颜而笑，以他的右手为支点，自然而然地转起了圈。

在卧室舞过几个来回，乐曲也进入了平缓优雅的第七小曲，两人在八个连续的减慢板中同时放缓了脚步，停在窗边，相对无言。日光把他的半边脸映成剪影；他的右手十指突然与她相扣，左手沿着她的腰线滑落。她睁眼看着他带有夜空般深邃感的黑色眼睛越来越近，越来越近……直到一个干燥的没什么温度的吻轻轻落在唇上。

她伸手捧住他的脸颊，加深了这个吻，直到他们都无法自拔。他的手在她仍然裸露着的光滑的腿上抚弄。她将他朝自己拉近，却在探到他下身的硬度后双颊飞红。

她在理智殆尽前赶紧结束了这个吻，两人的唇间牵起细细的银丝，又颤悠悠地断开。他半闭着眼，似笑非笑地看着她。

“你才刚洗完澡，一会儿还要工作。”她喃喃。

“啊，是的，麻烦了。”他扶了扶额头，“这感觉可不好受，莉莎。”

嘴上如此说，罗伊僵立了一会儿还是放开了手，走向了浴室。但他刚摸到浴室的门，莉莎便从身后伸手勾住了他浴袍的衣带。他不解地回头，只看见衣带飘落在地。

“我帮你吧。”莉莎声如蚊呐。

他还没反应过来，就被她推搡着，虚摁着双肩坐在了床边。本就失去了衣带松松垮垮的浴袍被撩开，皮肤暴露在清晨丝丝缕缕的凉意中。金发如云，覆盖了他的腿间，温暖的口腔包裹住他的欲望。

他脑子里顿时炸开了成吨的火药，失措地揪住她的发梢，连大气也不敢出。

莉莎没有什么太多的技巧，不过是舔，吻，牙齿磨蹭，并尽可能深地含住他。异物诱发的干咳使她的喉咙口条件发射地蠕动吞吐，密切地挤压着他的前端。

他的语言系统全然崩溃，“被取悦”的满足以及“受制于人”的不安让他心房充盈，脑海激荡，每一根头发丝里都仿佛要立起来。他的呼吸与呻吟越来越急促，慌忙扯住莉莎的头发把她推开。

莉莎抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼，因他脸上的绯红色扬起了湿漉漉的嘴角，转而用纤细的手指挑逗他，帮他最终释放了出来。他虚脱般扶住她的肩膀，低头看着她用毛巾帮他清理，脸越来越烫，窘迫地闭上了眼。

一段时间后，他总算换好军装，将自己收拾妥当，拎起桌上的箱形包：“准备好了吗，莉莎？”

“嗯。”莉莎也将私物整理完毕，准备搭顺风车返回酒吧。

然而罗伊在拧开房门把手的时候却顿住了。他回望莉莎，小心地握住她的手：“莉莎，你还是不要要跟着我出门了。”

“好，你赶时间吧？我可以自己回酒吧。”

“不……我是说……”他用飘忽的眼神掩饰他的紧张，“搬到我家来吧，莉莎。”

 

半个月后，莉莎再度出现在圣诞夫人的酒吧。

“莉莎！你怎么回来了？”蕾妮跑上前来，笑得有些僵，“我还以为你搬到罗伊先生家里之后就不记得我们了呢！”

“我跟圣诞夫人说了，回来取些东西。”

“你们万一结婚可别忘了邀请我！”

“你明明知道那没半点可能，蕾妮。”

和其他陪酒女郎也寒暄了几句后，她便跟着圣诞夫人回到她位于三楼走廊尽头的曾经的住所。房间里空空如也，然而莉莎掀开了地毯，打开了地毯下的活板门，沿着楼梯进入了一间密室。

“确认过没人了吗？”密室里，一名男子提着油灯。

“确认过了，我会在房门口看着以防万一。”圣诞夫人在活板门口回答，随后锁上了活板门，盖上了地毯。

“好吧。”男子坐到了桌边，被灰尘呛得咳嗽了一下，“莉莎，圣诞夫人说你请求直接联络我，有什么需要汇报的吗？”

“穆勒先生，我拜托您带的东西带了吗？”

“哦，当然。”穆勒从公文包里取出一本《天体运动者》杂志和纸笔，“不过，你叫我带上你之前默写的罗伊•玛斯坦的笔记内容太冒险了，你不如把你最新记下的内容现在默写出来。”

莉莎点点头，提笔写了满满一页。穆勒拿起那张纸，翻了个白眼：“还是老样子——笔记本里除了无关紧要的日常备忘，全是女人的名字！”

“还有他给女人的小费或者是酒水消费记录。”

“是啊，表面上看完全就是罗伊•玛斯坦的猎艳日记，看上去又好色又穷酸。”

莉莎笑了笑：“一半是演戏一般是本色吧。”

“也就是说，你终于发现什么了？”

莉莎翻开最新一期的《天体运动者》杂志，对照着她默写的纸上的内容：“这本杂志是周刊，而玛斯坦的笔记几乎不记日期，只标注哪一月的第几周。”

”你怀疑这其中有联系？“

“您看这里，这一期杂志的色情广告其中一个模特就叫杰奎琳。”

笔记内容的第一行写着：杰奎琳，支付17马克。

“这本杂志为了节省页面，每一张色情或是广告图片的背面都是印着字的。”莉莎说，“这只是我的猜测，不过……您看，杰奎琳背面页的第十七个字母是B。”

“然后第二行是汉娜……字母E。”

“第三行，一杯科隆巴赫的啤酒5马克，正好这一期的《天体运动者》有这个品牌的广告，背面的第五个字母是L。”

……  
“B-E-L-S-E-N-N-A-C-H-A-U-S-C-H-W-I-T-Z ?”

“Belsen nach Auschiwitz.” 两人同时抬起头，脸色发白：“贝尔森至奥斯威辛——奥斯维辛集中营！”

“他们近期要把贝尔森劳改营的犹太人转移到奥斯维辛灭绝营？”穆勒瞪圆了眼，“我会想办法通知同盟军的，也会问问费尔德*先生的工厂还能不能再想想办法多收留一些人。”

“拜托您了。”

“这话应该我对你说，莉莎，谢谢你的工作。”

莉莎看上去有些摇摇欲坠，只是沉默地点点头。

“今后你还是照常将他的笔记本内容，以及一切有关的情报传递给圣诞夫人。”穆勒将取出火柴，点燃了纸，将《天体运动者》塞回了公文包，”不要试图采取更多的行动。“

“知道了。”

穆勒忍不住在心底感概——莉莎的父亲是他在苏黎世理工学院的同学，生前是柏林威廉皇帝物理研究所*的一名研究员，曾经暗中托穆勒的关系帮助过不少犹太同僚逃离德国，可惜英年早逝。他死前将帮助同盟军，阻止走向疯狂的纳粹政权的理想托付给了唯一的女儿，并将莉莎介绍给了他。

莉莎在当机立断地决定接近罗伊•玛斯坦时，他们甚至尚未完成对她的培训。穆勒曾经狠狠斥责过她，担心她将他们长久以来的努力毁于一旦，但她的心智显然超出了他的想象。

“难得接头一次，你有什么困难和要求，也跟我说一说吧。”他的语气和蔼起来。

“没什么，其实不困难，他对我很好。真的很好。”莉莎淡淡地说。

穆勒的脸色再次绷紧，他一眨不眨地盯着莉莎的眼睛。

“在你之前，罗伊•玛斯坦从来不在外面留宿，也不让女人在家里过夜，更别提公然与情妇同居。”他的语气变得冰冷，“你是他例外中的例外。但我还是要提醒你，正如我提醒其他女性情报人员——恶魔终究是恶魔。”

“您说出这些话是太轻视我了，穆勒先生。”莉莎神色依旧平静，“我会亲手送他下地狱。”

 

Tbc.

 

*二战时期的确有一本同名色情杂志被德军用于传递情报，但我查了半天也没找到具体是怎么使用的。这里我只是按照最基本的密钥本的原理瞎编的。

*费尔德的工厂情节可以参考《辛德勒的名单》，总之就是同情犹太人的商人通过贿赂高层等各种方式雇佣犹太工人把他们保护起来。

*柏林威廉皇帝物理研究所是爱因斯坦逃离德国前工作过的研究所。


	4. Chapter 4

哀求和哭泣。呵斥与催促。重物倾塌的闷响。军靴剐蹭的噪音。

如锯子演奏提琴，锯着她的神经。

“莉莎姐姐！”这是弦崩断前最后的颤音。

渐行渐远。

她蜷缩在墙角，耳朵贴着墙壁，一动不动。

房门被推开，灯光在地面画出昏黄色的变形的椭圆，椭圆中央出现了人影，逐渐拉长。

是父亲。他蓬乱的金色长发披散在肩头，满脸病容，歇斯底里地大笑。

“耶和华见人在地上罪恶很大，终日所思想的尽都是恶。耶和华就后悔造人于地，心中忧伤*。”

她跪着向房门外爬去，而她的父亲兀自大笑，连一眼都没有看她。

房门外是房东格林伯格先生，四肢摊开躺在地上，脸上凝固着他惯有的好好先生的笑容。爬到通往楼下的阶梯，扶手梯上趴着格林伯格太太，鲜血沿着她下垂的手臂滴沥，染红了她手里攥着的仍然散发着香气的皮塔饼。

蓦然间，一个巨大的破碎的玩偶从高处坠落在她眼前。真是精致的洋娃娃，短短胖胖的四肢，棕色的卷发，绿色的眼睛，血丝渗出了五官——

“莉莎姐姐，我们不会有事的，对吗？” “洋娃娃”的嘴狰狞地裂开，发出格林伯格家的女儿妮可天真烂漫的童音。

她凄厉地尖叫，喉咙却像被掐住了一般发不出声响。

有人用手掌盖住她的眼睛，阻止她再看。她心生感激，贪恋地呼吸着指缝间的令人安心的味道，然而那人的掌心里的某种粘稠的液体却划过她的脸庞，滴在地板上，变成一个个猩红的圆点。

“莉莎，莉莎？”熟悉的声音在耳旁响起。

她睁开眼，睫毛像羽毛一样刷着罗伊•玛斯坦的手心。她将他的手掌移开，碰上了他担忧的目光。

“做噩梦了吗？你的脸色很差，额头上全是冷汗。”他拉开床头灯，用被子擦干了被冷汗沾湿的手掌，将她搂近，让她枕着自己的手臂。

“我梦见我父亲去世的时候了。”

“是吗。”罗伊刮了刮她的耳廓，“你还好吗？”

“我父亲，他……其实我害怕他。”

莉莎知道这样主动谈论半真半假的过去是不够谨慎的——但他心口源源不断散发的暖意就像黑暗中的篝火，比任何艰险的道路都更容易瓦解旅人前行的意志。

“我母亲去世得早，一直是我和我父亲相依为命。”

“那就是他从小照顾你了，你和他感情很深吧。”

“不是……父亲很正派，工作也非常认真，但他几乎所有的时间都投入到了研究之中，在那种研究的狂热状态下，反倒是我照顾他更多一些。”

“但他应该还是爱你的。”罗伊温言说道，“别的不说，至少他活着的时候不会允许你从事现在的工作，更不会允许你在我怀里。当然了，我不想显得我幸灾乐祸。”

“也许吧……我还有太多的问题没来得及问他，作为女儿，我不够了解他。”莉莎微喟，想到了自己无数次差点向穆勒提出的问题——

父亲临死前向你介绍我时，知不知道我会以这种方式走上这条路？

无所谓了，她想，问题的答案并不会改变她的选择。

“对不起罗伊，半夜吵醒了你。”

“其实也快天亮了，而且今天是休息日。”

她看着他眼白的血丝和眼底的阴影，蹙起眉尖：“你不会根本没睡吧？”

罗伊含糊地应了一声，鼻尖碰了碰她的鼻尖：“再睡一会儿吧。”

莉莎闭上眼，但很长时间里，他的呼吸频率都没有变化。

“你还没睡着？” 

“你不是也一样吗。”

“嗳……”莉莎伸手勾住他的脖子，像啮齿动物一样噬咬他的喉结，“来做吧。”

“……你真的醒着吗？”

“不愿意就算了。”她裹着被子转过身去，他们之间的被子扯得快要裂开。

他蹭到她背后，解救了被子，把她的脸扳过来。在他们的嘴唇还差一寸的时候，他又停了下来。

“我真的在吻你吗？”

莉莎凑上前去，结束了男人的废话。

他们这次做得很慢，指尖像是怕惊动什么一样，轻轻柔柔地探索着对方的每一寸肌肤。

莉莎在罗伊的唇上轻啄，一下两下，点到为止。如果说以前的欢爱是他们在彼此侵袭，压榨对方的汗水与气力，这次倒像是如履薄冰地窥探对方的灵魂，从门缝里伸手，把对方紧绷纠结的神经一条条捋顺抚平。

全身的血液都变得温暖后，他们默契地缓慢结合，一起小幅度地摆动。先是侧着拥抱，之后莉莎坐在罗伊上方，摇晃着身体，俯下身去听他快速但平稳的心跳声。

当她手肘撑在他的头部两侧，在离他的双唇近在咫尺的地方注视着他时，他的表情一时像个等待拆开礼物的孩子，眉目飞扬，双眼闪亮。这表情猝不及防地击中了她，让她心痛得无法动弹，而他却似是不满她的不作为，开始往上一阵一阵地顶她，顶得她在快感中呻吟发抖，然后求饶般倒在他身上献上自己的唇舌。

情事结束后，他们一起站在浴室的水流下。莉莎任温热的水流舒缓自己的肌肉。其实这次他们的动作一直很轻，远不及曾经的几次疲惫，反而在高潮结束后有一种被熨帖地包裹在热气腾腾的棉花糖里的餍足感。然而那份温暖越是真实，她便越是失魂落魄。

“怎么站着不动了？你以为在淋雨吗？”罗伊笑她。

她皱了皱鼻子，不想回答。随后她感觉到他的手指将某种凉凉的东西点在她的头顶，然后一点点地揉开。

“别睁眼。”罗伊警告她，十指在她的发间穿梭。显然短发的他对打理长发经验不足，来来回回搓得她头皮有些疼，发尾却可怜兮兮地连点洗发水的泡沫都没捞上。但她始终安心地紧闭双眼，任由他把泡沫胡乱涂抹又一点点冲净。

洗完澡后，他们又抱着睡了个回笼觉，恰逢阴天，这一觉便睡得有些过了。醒来捞起手表看了一眼时间，罗伊自嘲：“我估计管家准备的早餐都该凉了。”

“我现在就去拿。”她埋在枕头里咕哝，不情愿地爬起来，在穿衣镜前胡乱套上了便服，眯着眼往餐厅走去。

等她端着面包篮走回卧室，罗伊正在镜子前把手往衬衫袖子里塞。

“我出去的时候你又赖了会儿床吧。”

“哎呀，瞒不过你。”

她有些好笑地掰了一小块硬面包，塞进他嘴里，然后替他把纽扣一个个扣上。见他低头不语，她问道：“只吃面包是不是太干了？但植物黄油只有很小的一块。”

他摇摇头，将面包咽了下去：“忽然觉得你会是个好妻子。”

莉莎手上力道一紧，把他的领口抻平：“这面包是国防军配给的吧？”

“是的。”他从善如流地接过她岔开的话题，“也不知道还能维持多久。莉莎，帮我把广播打开。”

她依言，转动调谐按钮，调到了纳粹官方电台。

“……国防军在元首的指示和巴赫•齐列夫斯基将军的指挥下已彻底镇压波兰工人党的武装暴动*，波兰代表不日将于我军驻华沙的城防司令部签署投降书……”

“太好了。”莉莎道。

“你这么觉得吗？罗马尼亚和保加利亚已经背叛了我国，布达佩斯也已沦陷，苏联红军通往波兰平原的路一马平川。只要攻下华沙，越过纳雷夫河，哪怕柏林也不能高枕无忧。”

“你对那一带真是熟悉。”

“当然。”他的笑容变得有些阴森，“五年前的事，对我来说却像在昨天。那时我军和苏军尚是盟友。”

这是他们第一次谈及罗伊平步青云的起点——波兰战役。在那场被德国军事家骄傲地评价为“闪击战在历史上首次且完全成功的实践”的战役后，无数波兰平民和犹太人遭到杀害，仅在罗伊•玛斯坦参与的琴托斯霍瓦屠杀中，国防军三天内便处死了超过一千名波兰平民和犹太人*。

莉莎克制了自己追问的冲动，心不在焉地帮罗伊掸了掸肩上的灰尘，随后握住了他的手。

他的手沾满鲜血时，是否也如此温暖？

但自己的手又如何能说是干净？当罗伊在硝烟里夺人性命时，她和父亲还租住在犹太房东的家中。党卫军破门而入的那天，她正举着洋娃娃，逗着那个粘人的小女孩。

党卫军粗暴地翻箱倒柜，揪住格林伯格太太的头发把她拖到门外，而莉莎圈住哭叫不休的妮可，直到党卫军人用枪口对准她的太阳穴。

 

在她生命里最漫长的几秒钟后，莉莎放手了。她安慰妮可，也安慰自己，让祖国重新有了希望和面包的元首不可能做出什么疯狂的事，他只是想重新安置格林伯格一家和其他犹太人而已，不可能，不可能……

而父亲从研究院返回，听她讲完事件经过后的眼神，注定成为她余生的梦魇。

罗伊似乎察觉了她心情的低落，将她拥入怀中：“早知道不和你谈战事了，抱歉。”

不必抱歉，罗伊。

是我利用了你的真情，试图偿还自己的罪孽，填补心灵的孤寂。

我们必将在通往地狱的道路上殊途同归。

“莉莎，我有件事要跟你说。”罗伊温存的嗓音把她从恍惚中惊醒，“我已经安排了一个可靠的部下，你尽快离开柏林吧。”

她霍然抬头。

 

Tbc.

 

* 出自《旧约•创世纪》  
* 指1944年10月初的的华沙起义。  
* 波兰战役中波兰和苏联军队也杀害了数量相当可观的平民。


	5. Chapter 5

1945年2月25日晚，柏林。

尽管夜幕初降，圣诞夫人酒吧里却是一片漆黑，挂上了“停业”的牌子。

一辆轿车停在了酒吧门口，接上了从酒吧里出来的女子。

“晚上好，蕾妮。”驾驶座上的男子将手枕在方向盘上，对坐进后座的女子打了招呼。

“晚上好，罗伊先生。”蕾妮没化妆也没戴首饰，“那个男人已经一个多月没有来过店里了，但莉莎以前的房间还是空着。莉莎一周前来过店里，是和圣诞夫人还有大家聚会，没做别的。”

“很好。”罗伊将信封递到后座，“请收下，里面有你的报酬。顺便帮我给圣诞夫人带个话，就说我知道她老人家准备走了，明晚八点我会登门拜访。”

“谢谢。”蕾妮沉默半晌，“对不起，我一直没能查清楚那个男人究竟是谁，他一定是个地位很高的客人。他不经常来，我很难打听到……”

“不是跟你说过了吗，这是我的事，我和莉莎之间的事。”罗伊浅笑，“你一直以来已经帮了我很大的忙。”

“您不觉得她太过分了吗？”

罗伊忍俊不禁，下车拉开车门：“快回去吧。虽然按照以前来说，这时间并不算晚，但现在是非常时期。你尽早跟着圣诞夫人逃出国吧。”

他抬手挡住蕾妮的拥抱，拍了拍她的背：“蕾妮，保重。”

 

沿着寂寂无人的街道，罗伊•玛斯坦越开越快，他摇下车窗，任初春冷冽的寒风刮着自己的脸。

无论如何，至少莉莎在他几个月的劝说之后总算在昨天离开，免去了他的后顾之忧。

返家之后，罗伊在卧室的书桌上一直工作至深夜，直到刺耳的门铃声回响在空荡荡的屋内。

他合上《天体运动者》和笔记本，将它们锁在抽屉内，披上外套便向楼下冲去。

他猜测着是谁会在战火一触即发的时候深夜来访，在开门的刹那间下意识地笑了——那是从灵魂深处泉涌的笑意，不计场合不计时机，只是因为看到了那双烈火一般的眼睛。

但笑意很快转成了惊怒交加：“你不是走了吗？怎么回来了，莉莎？”

她扑进他的怀里，双手挂在他的脖子上，用柔软的唇舌作了回答。他连忙弯下腰，理智尚在运转，身体却起了失而复得的反应，牢牢抱住了她，回应着她。

缠绵悱恻的亲吻后，他拿过她手里拎着的挎包：“真是拿你没办法。这么晚了，把门关上。”

“管家呢？我没想到开门的是你。”

“你离开之后，我也安排他走了。”他揉了揉眉心，额头青筋凸起，“你真是疯了！苏联人就在柏林城外60公里的地方，而你这么晚了还在街上乱晃！明天一大早，你必须马上离开！”

莉莎默默承受着他的怒火，顾左右而言他：“我的包不重，我来拎着吧。”

“我帮你把包放到卧室，你先在餐厅里喝杯热茶。刚才抱着你，脸和脖子都是凉的！”

莉莎端着茶进门时，罗伊正仰躺在书桌旁的扶手椅上。莉莎将茶放在他的面前，走到桌子一侧，拉开放在地上的挎包的拉链。

罗伊立刻溜下椅子，从侧面环抱住她，舔她的耳环，揉她柔软而有弹性的双峰。莉莎娇笑起来：“别这样，罗伊，至少让我先换了睡衣。”

“我觉得你直接脱掉比较好。”他无赖地往她的肩窝呼着热气。

“真是拿你没办法呢，小罗伊。”她声音里带着焦糖丝般甜腻腻的宠溺，从挎包里抽出了睡衣——

然后将冰冷坚硬的枪口抵在了他的胸前，“咔哒”一声扳下击锤。

罗伊慢慢地举起双手，谛视她冷酷的眼神：“你用枪指着谁，莉莎？”

“我指着恶魔的帮凶，犹太人的刽子手，‘华沙屠夫’，罗伊•玛斯坦。”她的声音宛如寒风一样刮过他的耳膜。

“那么你是谁，莉莎？”

她微微低头，又很快再度直视他：“只是一个对犹太人见死不救的罪人而已。”

罗伊长叹了口气：“你从什么时候开始为同盟军工作的？”

“早在认识你之前。”

“也就是说你是故意接近我，好获得情报？”

“没错。”

“你们从我这里知道了多少？”

莉莎冷冷一笑：“很多。你很有价值，罗伊。”

罗伊的眼神专注而戒备，维持着古怪的从容：“那我现在是失去价值了？”

“同盟军已经从别的渠道得知希特勒计划将你提拔为准将，作为即将到来的柏林防守战的核心指挥成员之一。因此我在撤离前最后的任务，就是刺杀你。”

“单枪匹马就来杀我吗？”他低头看着抵在心脏前乌黑细长的枪管，“他们对你倒是信任。”

“原本计划是我把你引到某个地方由狙击手动手，但不知道为什么计划出了差池，联络人临时和我中断了联系。”

“那么作为一个情报人员，你最好终止行动。”

“但作为莉莎•霍克艾，”她嘴角微扬，眼睛里却殊无笑意，“我要做一个了结。罗伊，如果你现在选择直接投诚，跟着我离开，我会把你交给同盟军。”

“不幸的是我很难隐姓埋名大摇大摆地穿过封锁线。更何况与其落到别人手上，倒不如把我的命交给你，莉莎。”

莉莎怔忪了片刻，嘴唇抿成一线，像磨利的刀刃。隔着一臂的距离，他们四目相对，都没有选择逃避。

“既然如此，”她把枪口更深地往他的胸膛戳，“我会让你给无辜横死的丈夫、妻子、父母、子女们偿命。”

“真是令人钦佩的正义感。你想开枪就开枪吧。只是杀了我以后，你怎么办？”

枪管开始发抖，却始终没有偏离他的心脏。她的眼睛像是厚厚的冰川，掩盖其下汹涌的暗流，“我……我不是对你没有感情，但那不重要。”

“这样吗，”罗伊笑了，“我不重要，但杀了我，你还能平安离开吗？”

“除了没能亲眼看见希特勒死在同盟军的炮火之中，我死而无憾。而在那之前——”她的手臂终于稳住了，眼神却开始颤动，嗓音撕扯得支离破碎，“你先去见地狱吧，罗伊！”

一声空洞的轻响。

莉莎连扣了几次板机，却只能听到枪机向后移动时细微的金属摩擦声，在安静的房间里清晰得可怕。

罗伊在她震惊的目光中把手伸进外套的口袋，五指张开，掌心赫然躺着几枚子弹。

莉莎的呼吸和表情彻底凝固。

“给你两个忠告吧，我亲爱的莉莎。第一，即使冒着被人第一时间发现的风险，枪也一定要带在身上而不是藏在包里。第二，如果你想用鲁格手枪*杀人，那就不要让枪离开你的视线超过二十秒——一个训练有素的德国军人足以在这个时间内把它拆个干净。”

子弹从他修长的手指指缝间滚落到地上，发出沉闷的嗒嗒声。

莉莎颓然失色，放下了枪，瘫坐在地。

“我一直在猜你会不会真的开枪，莉莎。我猜对了。”

她无法忍受他声音里微妙的愉悦，伸手掩面，等待着死亡。但罗伊只是从她手里拿过了枪，别在自己的腰间。

“不杀了我吗？”

“你不是说拼死也要杀了我吗？现在我还没死，你不该活下去再找机会吗？”

她双肩微颤：“你怎么发现的？什么时候开始的？你有发现我的同伴是谁吗？除了你，还有别人知道吗？”

罗伊正想开口，门铃声却再度响起。他面色凝重地站起身，走到楼下打开门。一队荷枪实弹的党卫军冲进了房门，为首的军官向他行了举手礼：“希特勒万岁！玛斯坦上校。”

“我的元首万岁，赫克上尉。”他回礼，环顾在他的家中肆意走动的士兵，抬头看了一眼在楼上往下看的莉莎，用眼神示意她先回卧室，“这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“我奉元首及国家安全部长之命，接上校前往中央司令部。请上校收拾行李立刻动身，在苏联撤军之前，上校需要暂住进司令部。”

罗伊皱起眉：“为什么……”

“其他十几位国防军高层也会在您到达后陆续前往中央司令部，元首将亲自接见你们。”

“看来近日东线战败后，元首也认为到了千钧一发之际。”罗伊道，“只是为何党卫军的人要来搜我的家？还有，为什么先来接我，还是在半夜？”

赫克上尉迟疑了一下，压低了声音：“请上校不要向别人透露。党卫军近日频繁截获同盟军的电报，虽然未能破译，但从一家上校过往常去的酒吧内搜出了无线电台。上校，您在这方面一直都不够警惕。”

罗伊的面部线条紧绷起来：“是圣诞夫人酒吧吗？”

赫克上尉没有回答，但他已经了然。

“看来我脱不了嫌疑了。”

“请放心，我们已经暗中调查了一段时间并在刚刚查抄了酒吧，并未发现对长官不利的证据，何况长官并不是唯一去过那里的高层。搜查只是以防万一。”

“那我不妨碍你的公务了，赫克上尉。我先去收拾行李。”

罗伊举步向楼上走去，身后跟着两个党卫军士兵。在门口士兵的监视和莉莎复杂眼光的注视下，罗伊简单收拾了一些衣物和日用品，将抽屉里的笔记本和杂志取出放进箱形包，最后围上围巾，戴上白色手套。

莉莎抬起麻木的双腿尾随罗伊和士兵来到起居室。赫克上尉命令手下将罗伊的行李全部打开翻查，再重新收拾整齐。

“那么，莉莎，再见了。”他停在门口，转过身来，隔着柔软的布料握住她冰凉的手。

“再见。”她艰涩地挤出话语。

“枪我留在书桌上了，还是用它保护自己吧。”罗伊的眉梢眼角是她熟悉的，在揶揄她时常有的略微弯起的弧度。他咬下右手手套，用没戴手套的手再次捏了捏她的手，轻轻摩挲着，低头吻她的手心。

柔软，湿润，温热，轻盈的吻。

赫克上尉毫不掩饰他的鄙夷和不耐，而莉莎抓住了罗伊脱下来的手套：“罗伊，把这个留给我当做纪念，可以吗？”

“好。”他温柔地笑，深深看了她一眼，头也不回地转身坐上了军方的车，“赫克上尉，请别为难她。”

莉莎踮脚想看清车窗上的人影，赫克上尉却不客气地命令：“小姐，虽然对你的调查没有发现什么问题，但你毕竟曾经在可疑场所工作过，请你马上离开。”

莉莎一言不发地返回卧室收拾行李，最后拿起手枪，花了好长的时间才将地上的子弹一一找到捡起，笨拙地塞进弹匣。她刚把弹匣推入套筒，一直站在卧室门口的士兵见状便把枪从她的手中夺去，用枪指向了她的太阳穴。

“请不要这么紧张，长官。”莉莎冷静地解释，“现在局势这么乱，你们把我半夜赶出这里，总该留给我防身的武器。”

士兵取出弹匣条，检查了一番。其余几个士兵则仔仔细细地搜遍了她全身上下，把她的行李翻来覆去地查，连罗伊留给她的手套也未能幸免。

在她走出屋外后，士兵才把枪还给了她。她不敢回头看瞄准她的枪口，沿着人行道不疾不徐地步行，直到听见身后远远传来汽车发动，轮胎摩擦道路的声音。

临近午夜，城内的供电已经中断。被惨白的月光和阴森的树影包围，被冷风吹起的金发模糊了视线，莉莎将冰冷的手枪按在胸口，硌得生疼。

不知不觉间，她已是泪流满面。

 

 

 

Tbc.

 

*鲁格手枪是二战期间德国陆军的制式手枪。  
*虽然我尽量符合二战的史实，但希特勒把将领召集到中央司令部开会并软禁的情节纯属编造。有对话的龙套人物的名字也都是编的。


	6. Chapter 6

哗啦啦的金属碰撞声惊动了闭目养神的囚徒。

罗伊•玛斯坦睁开眼，透过囚室门上狭小的窗口，看着前纳粹德国装备与军火部长阿尔伯特•施佩尔*被狱卒押着，拖着沉重的脚步走过。

由于罗伊的左眼已经在柏林战役中彻底失明，施佩尔走着走着像是在他的左眼眼角突兀地消失了一样。罗伊站起来走到水池前，低头用冷水敷了敷脸。

虽然他与施佩尔的交情不深，但他们同属纳粹高层少数并未直接参与过一战的人，并曾在1930年的柏林共同参加过纳粹党的集会。那时希特勒站在台上，以慷慨激昂的富有韵律感的演说点燃了包括他们在内的所有台下的群众。

罗伊的童年在柏林污水横流的贫民区度过。十一岁生日那天，他的养母泛着喜悦的泪花，从垃圾堆里翻出半根萝卜，那顿没加任何调料的水煮萝卜成了他记忆中最鲜美的菜肴。到了十八岁，他辗转前往鲁尔做矿工，好不容易领到了拖欠数月的工资，一觉醒来后却发现通货膨胀让到手的纸钞连一块黄油都买不起。

一切都是因为德国输了那场该死的战争，因为英美那狮子大开口的三百亿美元战争赔款。而希特勒承诺会打倒趴在贫民身上吸血的犹太银行家，让流离失所的人们找到工作，重建废墟上的祖国——而且他上台后似乎也确实做到了。

罗伊是怀着骄傲与憧憬加入纳粹党和国防军的，他发誓要为民族的复兴奉献一切。让下一代不再挨饿，不再为出身“战败国”的民族而感到屈辱——这就是他那时的愿望。

直到他于1939年被派往华沙的战场，眼睁睁地看着无数平民倒在自己和战友的枪口下。他忘不了废墟掩埋的尸体上惊恐绝望的眼神，忘不了那个死前还在垃圾堆里翻找食物的老妇，也忘不了通往集中营的火车的窗口里伸出的密密麻麻的挣扎的手臂。

这不是他所梦想的德意志的荣光。

 

 

铁窗后的时间概念十分模糊。不知过了多久，罗伊的囚室终于也被打开。

他眨了眨眼，试图适应光线。手腕和脚腕一凉，被戴上沉甸甸的镣铐。监狱的看守递给他一张写着他的名字和审讯官房号的字条。

他在接下来的数日内被带到说着各国语言的审讯官面前，一遍遍地回忆：某年某月某日指挥过某一场战役的具体哪个作战计划，作战中使用了什么武器，双方士兵大致伤亡情况如何，战俘有多少，战俘如何处理，作战中平民伤亡数量，战后占领区平民被杀数量，有多少犹太居民被搜捕，多少直接被杀，多少被押送集中营，在集中营内看到了什么……

他麻木的表情激怒了不少人。

他从审讯官口中得知他在柏林的居所毁于战火，他曾经的情妇下落不明。

漫长的单独审讯阶段后，他与其余二十一名战犯一起站到了被告席，忍受着一轮一轮的针对个人的举证及辩护。他漠然看着昔日的同僚在指控下或是寡言少语面白如纸，或是挥舞双拳高声抗议。

轮到他的那天，苏联检察官宣读了对他的起诉书，罪名包括破坏和平罪、种族屠杀罪、侵略计划及实行罪、战争罪和反人类罪。

看到自己的辩护律师出庭时，罗伊大为惊讶。他在囚室中曾经得到过一份很长的德国律师名单，但他原封不动地退回了。他已了无牵挂，剩下的唯有安然承担自己的罪行。

指派律师是出于人道主义和司法伦理吧，罗伊无奈地想。

检察官展示罗伊的审讯记录和关键物证后，罗伊的辩护律师走到法官面前：“法官大人，辩方请求证人出庭。”

然后他再度见到了那双火水晶般的红色双眸。

在因惊骇导致的呆滞后，他第一时间注意到她走起来左腿有些跛。而莉莎的目光在他身上一掠而过，坚决地看向辩护律师，开始接受法庭盘问。

“请说明你的身份。”

“莉莎•霍克艾，公开身份是酒吧的陪酒女郎，前纳粹德国国防军陆军准将罗伊•玛斯坦的情妇。但我的真实身份是1944年经迈巴赫•穆勒介绍加入英国军情六处的特工，穆勒本人以及军情六处的档案都可以证实这一点。”

“霍克艾小姐，1945年2月25日晚，你在何处？”

“我在罗伊•玛斯坦位于柏林米特区的住宅，当时罗伊•玛斯坦也在场。”

“当晚接近午夜时发生了什么？”

“前纳粹德国党卫军马蒂斯•赫特上尉将罗伊•玛斯坦从家中强制带走。”

“你做了什么？”

“在罗伊•玛斯坦被带走前，他通过手套，将藏在手套中的从他笔记本中撕下来的一页纸递给了我，而我随后被党卫军驱逐出了他的住宅。笔迹鉴定结果显示这页纸确实出于罗伊•玛斯坦之手。”

“离开罗伊•玛斯坦家中之后，你去了哪里？”

“我回到了我父亲曾经租住的地方。三天后，穆勒与我取得联络，我们破译出了纸条的内容。纸条透露了德军突袭苏军夺回多瑙河的计划，署名是‘烈火’。”

“‘烈火’是谁？”

“美国中央情报局提供的资料显示，‘烈火’是1941年美国情报部门策反的德军高级将领的代号，在1943年7月20日密谋案*后，由于刺杀希特勒的行动失败，当时潜伏于德军内部、负责与‘烈火’联络的情报人员受到牵连，能直接证实‘烈火’身份的文件被紧急销毁，此后‘烈火’便与中央情报局彻底失联。经核对，‘烈火’的资料与罗伊•玛斯坦吻合。”

她有条不紊的叙述在法庭内产生了微弱的回声，在出席的所有人中造成了嗡嗡不绝的骚动。

而他脑海里唯一的想法是“她还活着”。

检察官对证人的盘问更为细致与尖锐：“你提到你当晚离开罗伊•玛斯坦的居所时被全身搜查，那么你是怎么成功保存这页纸的呢？”

罗伊连忙坐直身体，竖起耳朵。

“子弹。”

“请解释得具体一点。”

“我将那张纸撕成两份，分别藏在了两枚子弹中，再将它们放入手枪，躲过了搜查。”

 

持续数月的公开审理结束后，罗伊•玛斯坦在纽伦堡国际军事法庭五年监禁的判决书，和无条件保释的担保书上签了名。

出狱那天，他牵着她的手，从阴暗的监狱沿着渐亮的长廊走到明朗的户外。阳光让他失明的左眼都开始刺痛起来。

罗伊•玛斯坦觉得这段路本身就是一个隐喻，不忍出声打破这种气氛。

他们之前还有太多的问题要问，但又仿佛不必多言。

罗伊放弃了思考，任由莉莎带着他在街上漫步。莉莎向他解释说眼下她身无所长，因此尽管他已经吃了近一年牢饭，她也只能招待罗伊一块普通的硬面包，不过可以管烘焙屋老板娘讨一块真正的黄油。

等到坐上返回柏林的火车，凝望站台上表情各异的人们，罗伊终于忍不住问：

“莉莎，你的左腿怎么了？”

“苏联红军进城时被炸伤了，在医院里康复了很久，因此我才没能第一时间赶来纽伦堡。”

“你还活着真是太好了。”

“毕竟有个说要把命交给我的人还没死，那么我就要活下去。”她伸手轻抚他左眼上黑色的眼罩，声音里染上不易察觉的沉痛，“你呢？也是在柏林受的伤吗？”

“嗯。没事，这点代价不算什么。”

见她郁郁不乐，他笑道：“终于回家了，开心点。我们要去哪儿？听说我的房子烧毁了。”

“当然是住到我租的地方。”莉莎坦然答道，似乎没觉得有什么不妥，“不过我只租得起一间房，在攒够钱换地方之前，我们只能挤着住了。”

“突然觉得我的房子没了也不是坏事。”

她的脸微微一红，转而问起了别的：“罗伊，我一直想问你，当时你用《天体运动者》的密码在笔记本上写了情报，原本是打算给谁的？你不可能知道我会去而复返吧？”

“我计划第二天交给圣诞夫人，冒险直接表明身份。假如我是你的上司，一定会狠狠责骂没接到命令就擅自行动的你，不过以结果论，没有你，那份情报传递不出去。”罗伊的神情严肃起来，“圣诞夫人和酒吧里其他人呢？”

莉莎与他十指相扣：“圣诞夫人牺牲了，到死也没有供出更多的人。酒吧里大部分人只是普通的陪酒女郎，被问话之后查不出什么就放了，毕竟当时战事紧急，党卫军也人手不足。除了少数在战争中伤亡的，大部分人平安无恙。”

两人默默在心中悼念片刻后，莉莎叹了口气：“圣诞夫人以前经常提醒我不要低估你。那天晚上我一直在想你为什么不杀了我或者把我交给安全部，由此想到了很多事。我想到你无数次当着我的面看那本杂志，对杂志里的模特品头论足，甚至一边在杂志上做记号一边记笔记。你还跟我说过不止一次，你的笔记本里虽然全是隐私，但你不怕被人看到。最重要的是你晚上睡着时，从来不把笔记本和杂志锁好，不然我不可能每次都那么顺利地翻看并记住笔记的内容。”

“虽然是我一直给出各种提示，但你猜到答案还是比我想象中迅速得多。”

“那你一开始是怎么确认我的身份的，罗伊？”

“蕾妮。”

“蕾妮？”莉莎睁大了双眼，“可她跟同盟军什么关系都没有啊！”

“嫉妒是种奇妙的情感，莉莎。没有人会关注你和一个陌生男人在酒吧里偶尔一前一后地进出三楼，但一个被嫉妒冲昏头脑的人会。她怀疑你在背着我接客，向我告密，我便开始雇佣她监视你，确认你将我的情报及时传递了出去。”

“不愧是你。”莉莎笑着摇头。

但蕾妮也不是真正的起源，罗伊想。起源是他从她的眼神中看到了值得托付信任与性命的东西。

在与同盟军失联后，他本身就割裂为“反抗者”和“帮凶”两面的痛苦生活彻底陷入了万劫不复的深渊。以往用作联络点的酒吧人去楼空，信赖的亲信和好友死于清洗，他本人也受到了密切的监视。那大半年里他几乎踏遍了柏林城内的每一座酒吧，在酒精与美色之间流连，期望着有人能重新联络上自己，尔后一次次地失望。那时罗伊不止一次地怨恨自己当初遵守了在刺杀行动中明哲保身的命令，甚至一度起了孤注一掷独自刺杀希特勒的念头。

他最初不过想在莉莎身上寻求肉体关系带来的慰藉：彼时的他已经处于崩溃迷失的边缘，渐渐分不清真正的与假扮的自我。但她眼神中的某种东西唤醒了他。那眼神像极了他一腔热血加入军队时的眼神：意志坚定，毫无迷茫，仿佛燃烧着永不熄灭的烈火。是那种眼神让他直觉性地怀疑莉莎的身份，并下定决心进一步试探她，试验他异想天开的计划。

“我还有问题想问。”莉莎的声音打断了他的思绪，“你发现了我的身份却不告诉我，是因为这样对我们两个人的安全都有利，但到了后来，你急着把我送出柏林却仍然把我蒙在鼓里，是为什么？”

“因为我不想失去你。因为如果你知道了真相，你绝对不会扔下我。”

莉莎眼眶一热，但罗伊的深情话语里夹杂的微妙的自鸣得意又让她有些恼火，她没好气地瞪了他一眼：“如果我没有看懂你在柏林临走前吻我手的暗示，你现在已经上绞刑架了，罗伊。”

“那倒也不冤。”罗伊叹了口气，“为了不暴露身份，其实我的很多做法也与真正的纳粹无异。”

“这就是你拒绝用辩护律师的原因？你知道开庭前我和辩护律师熬了多少夜吗？竟然想着背起不属于你的罪名，你是蠢货吗？”

“……”他说不出反驳的话，只好挠了挠头。

“罗伊。”怒气渐散后，她看向窗外，轻声说，“其实我能理解你的想法。就算做了再多，就算我不是决策者，那些犹太人也不会忘记我是如何冷漠地坐视他们走向死亡。我……其实没有资格心安理得地享受和平。”

火车的车轮驶过轨道的裂隙，哐当哐当地响。

罗伊用双手把她的一只手抱着，放在自己的胸口前：“莉莎，我在监狱里的时候想了很多。雪崩时，没有一片雪花是无辜的。虽然一片雪花无法阻止雪崩，但至少作为一片经历过雪崩的雪花，我能在下一次雪崩前去提醒更多的人。如果日后有新的‘纳粹’出现，我希望我能第一时间出面提醒世人。更重要的是，要让我们社会的制度能够保护每一个少数群体，不让他们被多数人的暴政欺凌。”

“我是不是说了什么过于天真的话？”凝视她闪烁的目光，罗伊有些忐忑地笑。

“不是的，罗伊。”莉莎的声音温柔而坚定，“我希望我能和你一起用余生实现这个梦想。”

随后他们沉默了很长一段时间。火车由南至北，越临近柏林，深秋十月的寒意就越发料峭，然而沿途的乡村牧场上零星分布着的干草垛和草卷，又让人对度过凛冬迎来春天有了希望。

莉莎从行李中拿出两件厚一点的外衣，一件递给他，一件自己换上。她的手伸进外衣口袋时愣了一下，摸出一件物品，粲然一笑：“我还以为我把这个弄丢了。”

“什么东西？”罗伊好奇地凑上前。

是一枚装配鲁格手枪用的帕拉贝伦子弹。

“不是我倒空火药用来装纸条的子弹，那两枚已经作为物证提交给法庭了。”莉莎说，“不过也是我当初带出来的子弹之一。当作我给你的出狱礼物吧。”

她将子弹放进他的手心，而他将手指缓缓向掌心收拢，越攥越紧，感受着它的份量与形状。

险些夺走他性命的子弹，最后救了他的命。

杀人者，也可以救人吗？

“我该怎么感谢你呢，莉莎？”

“不用这么说，罗伊。如果我当初更聪明一点，或许能帮你更多。你独自承受了太多。”

“独自？”明媚的日光映在他眼中，像深潭中落入的星辰，“我们不是一直都在并肩战斗吗，莉莎？”

她怔住，莞尔，打开他握着子弹的手，吻了下去。

 

 

Fin.

 

*阿尔伯特•施佩尔确有其人，我写的纽伦堡审判的细节也是根据他的回忆录《第三帝国内幕》改编的。不过法庭盘问环节不可能是这样的，我是为了节省篇幅把质询和辩护混在了一起。

*刺杀希特勒的“7月20日密谋”实际上发生在1944年，我写大纲的时候考虑不周，导致时间线有点不合理，所以改了改时间，土下座。


	7. 后记

写这篇最初的动力是脑补得太多想练练炖肉的技术（明眼人都看得出来不用说了），而这也是我第一次这样高强度高频率地炖肉，其实憋得挺痛苦的，憋出来以后又瞪着自己写出来的东西仰天长啸我TM真的是个变态。

但是写毫无内涵的小H文又觉得对不起RR，所以就希望通过合理的设定把肉融入感情和故事的发展之中，然后想着想着就幻想出了他们H之后中尉用枪指着大佐扣下扳机，子弹却从大佐的手中掉落的画面——是这个略显狗血的脑内画面促使我完善构思并最终动笔，虽然写到这段的时候才发现逻辑不允许在这里炖肉。

必须声明这个故事的许多核心情节不是我原创的：女特工与军官在肉体关系中彼此慰藉是受了《色•戒》的启发，利用身边的特工演戏中戏把情报传递出去的灵感来自《锋刃》，而在敌人面前用肢体语言暗示对方情报藏在哪里是《潜伏》中的经典桥段。（说句暴露年龄的话，锋刃整体素质一般，但潜伏是国产谍战剧巅峰真的五星推荐）

虽然我初衷很不纯洁，但定下大纲之后，故事和人物似乎按照自己的意志发展，让我产生了无数新的想法。我想是因为钢炼的反战内核与对人的悲悯是具有普世性的，所以把佐莎放在二战德国的背景下，我能够很轻易地参考原作去推断他们的言行与心路。

我一度很疑虑我是不是把佐莎写得过分多愁善感了，但我觉得在这个故事里佐莎很长一段时间是孤独的——这也是我理解的佐莎对于彼此的意义。没有彼此，佐莎依然会为了理想付出一切，但失去了这段可以毫无保留地押上性命与信仰的羁绊，人难免会变得脆弱，尤其是那么看重同伴，内心无比温柔的大佐。相比之下反而中尉更有可能做到把私情和责任割裂开来（没有几个人处于原作中尉的立场上能真的对着暴怒的大佐举起枪）。

最后十分感谢看完这段废话的你们，尤其是给我热度给我评论的各位，没有你们的反馈，没有你们与我一起讨论佐莎，我肯定没有动力写到现在。


	8. 番外

莉莎和罗伊手挽着手，走过柏林的街道。

表面剥落的墙壁上随处可见“Das ist eure Schuld!”的涂鸦。不少残留炮火轰炸的焦黑痕迹的房屋窗口却有人影晃动。流浪者的被褥皱巴巴地摊在瓦砾旁边，有些被褥里还趴着和主人同样肮脏的流浪猫狗。

他们的目的地是与他们蜗居的小阁楼隔着几个街区的小型集市。虽然集市上的东西乏善可陈，多数小贩还要求以物易物，但这个集市的出现，多少改善了他们的生活。

相较多数同胞，他们极为幸运——穆勒先生为他们找到了英占区的出租房，临近盟军驻扎地，是战后不多的勉强称得上有“治安”可言的地段。穆勒原本提议他们暂避瑞士，却被他们断然拒绝。

柏林毕竟是他们的故乡。

年轻姑娘在集市上出售用肉体从士兵那里换来的K号干粮包。老人用精致的机械石英钟表换取一块肥皂。基本生活用品永远抢手，而最能卖出高价的商品可能有些出乎意料——香烟。为了地上的一只烟头，人们动辄拳脚相向。

“玛斯坦先生！”莉莎拿起一个苹果，检查着虫蛀腐坏的痕迹，身后传来了房东施密特太太的声音。

两人同时回头，施密特太太和蔼地笑着，身上的衣服打着几个补丁，却干净而平整，“霍克——”

“是玛斯坦太太。”罗伊抢话道，故作平静地寒暄着，却藏不住脸上的得色。莉莎把苹果放进纸袋，给了小贩一双尼龙袜子，低下头藏住半是无奈半是甜蜜的笑容。

施密特太太瞄着两人无名指上黄铜色的简陋金属环：“恭喜恭喜！”

“谢谢您，施密特太太。”

他们徘徊了一圈，没能有多少收获，便从集市返回家中。途中每次经过虎视眈眈的士兵或者来路不明的男子，罗伊便会把她的手臂挽得更紧。

施密特太太的二层公寓在战火中幸存下来后，她把它改建成可以容纳七户人家的出租屋。罗伊和丽莎一进阁楼便放轻了脚步——楼下住着的老兵脾气可不怎么样。

在莉莎的催促下，罗伊无精打采地坐到窗边，就着天光开始写供给《德意志展望》的稿件。笔尖的沙沙声单调地重复着，意外地令人平静。

写到波兰的海乌姆诺集中营时，罗伊的笔尖顿了顿，眼前又浮现了堆叠到天花板的、像货架上的干奶酪一样的腐坏的四肢。他全身绷紧，吞咽口水，压抑着干呕的冲动。

莉莎从他背后伸过头来，把纸翻了个面：“今天写得够多了，到此为止吧。”

罗伊笑了：“你还是第一次这样对我大发慈悲，平时都恨不得我写到断手。”他把纸又翻了过来，唯一尚见光明的右眼变得有些暗浊：“没事的，莉莎。”

他们约定把关于纳粹的真相尽早地传递给民众，从中所得的稿费除了基本生活所需，全部用于资助幸存的犹太人。

莉莎伸手按摩他的后颈的肩膀，力道不轻不重，捏得他缩了缩脖子，一时觉得自己像只被讨好的猫。

等天色实在暗得看不清了，罗伊才收起了纸笔，打了个呵欠。莉莎给了他一杯水，而他转过头去，微微仰起脸。

莉莎皱了皱鼻子，却还是低头吻了上去。他们的舌尖彼此试探了几下，纠缠在一起。

她的手放在他的肩上，以便固定他的位置。

听到门外的敲门声时，罗伊的手刚伸进她的上衣，将上衣由下撩到胸前；被她嘴唇堵住的口中发出极度不满的咕哝。莉莎一把推开他，把衣服拉平，走到门边开了门。

“施密特太太？”莉莎惊讶地说，“有什么事吗？”

老妇人手里捧着一只白色的瓷碗：“今天才知道你们已经结婚了。应该什么仪式都没来得及办吧？按照传统，一对新人要摔碎点什么，婚姻才会幸福。这是我给你们的新婚礼物。”

“现在特殊时期，哪还有条件谈什么习俗？我们不能收您这么贵重的东西。”

“收下吧，孩子。”施密特太太深呼吸了一下，却还是暴露了语音中的哽咽，“我的儿子和他女朋友如果还活着，也该结婚了。”

莉莎接过碗，用脸颊贴了贴房东太太的脸，轻声道了谢。她关上门，走到新婚丈夫眼前。

“你打算怎么处理这只碗？”罗伊问她。

“拿到集市上，这碗肯定能换到好东西。留给我们自己也很有用。”莉莎肯定地说，“不过……”

罗伊伸手，握住碗的边缘。白色的碗边缘挤着两双手，看上去有些滑稽。

“我来数。”罗伊和她交换了眼神，“一，二，三——”

“当啷”一声，碗在地上摔了个粉碎。

“婚姻真疯狂。”莉莎盯着七零八落的陶瓷碎片喃喃。

他们对视一眼，同时爆发出一阵大笑，笑得眼角泛出泪花，却不知缘由——只知道他们已经太久、太久没有这样肆无忌惮地笑过。

他们抱住对方，因为笑得太厉害，一起跌倒地板上，身体撞到了床边。等到笑声渐歇，罗伊亲上了她的下巴。而莉莎仅用一只手就解开了他衬衫的扣子，熟练得像是根本不用费神。

“别这样。”莉莎按住他在她大腿内侧逡巡的手，“你明知道我受不了你碰那里。你也明知道这种木头老房子的隔音有多差。”

他往她的耳朵里呼气：“这不公平。你刚才舔我哪儿了？”

莉莎脸红了，而罗伊抱起她挪到床上，将她的双腿分开，小心地避免压到她的左腿，身体伏下去，死死地封住她的双唇：“这样不就不用担心声音太大了？”

他简直是无赖……莉莎被罗伊和自己散发的热气蒸腾着，沦陷在他暗沉的目光中，在他指尖的挑拨捻压下发出似吟似哼连绵不绝的声响，连她自己听着都觉得羞耻。明明他们对彼此的身体都熟悉到无以复加，每次却仍抵挡不住情欲不知疲倦的攻势。

因为是他吧。莉莎心想，只要想到他是因为自己而露出那样的表情，从今往后，一直到死，任何其他人都没有权利看到的表情——

她的手像藤蔓一样绕上他的脖子，双腿攀上他的腰，牙齿在他的锁骨附近用力地啃噬，直到确定会留下血痕为止。他明显顿了一下，一手绕到她脑后，将她的金发握成一把，再捧到她胸前，低头亲着发尾。同时他身下的动作也没停，侵入她已经泥泞的体内。

“你哭了？真难得。”他亲着她眼角的泪花。

她诅咒着他快慢交替的节奏，不断变换的姿势和孜孜不倦的掠袭，却根本说不出话——为了降低音量，她嘴唇都咬肿了。

正当她感到他们都已经到了最后的关头，楼下突然传来了足以惊动整栋公寓的跺脚和咒骂声。他们同时噤声，僵硬得连心跳都漏了一拍。莉莎双手捂住脸，却从指缝间看到他吃吃地笑了起来。

“你还敢笑！”

他捂住嘴，在笑声的间隙努力地组织语言：“你的表情……比我们第一次做的时候还可爱。”

她认真地考虑了一秒要不要把他直接踹下床。

他笑完了，带着模糊的鼻音对她低语：“真希望我们的邻居更体贴一些。不然德国可就完了。”

“……” 她用目光表达自己的不解。

“战争结束了，玛斯坦太太。”他亲上她的戒指，“我们的国家需要孩子。”

 

Fin.

 

*Das ist eure Schuld! 德语，意思是“你们都有罪”。战后犹太人和同盟军在很多柏林街道上写这句标语。


End file.
